Mi Neko
by Es cosa de IchiRukistas
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki pensó que su vida siempre seria normal,salvo el hecho de sus peleas,hasta que conoce a Rukia Kuchiki una chica Neko,discriminada por todos,Ichigo no creía como alguien tan hermosa y adorable era tan repudiada...He? en que pensaba?.mal summary.denle la oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Holas n.n7 soy Mashiro aquí traigo un Fic de Neko *3* no sé cuántos capítulos tenga ya que he fallado en los otros fics ¬¬ no me han dado ganas de actualizar si no se lee. Como dice Netsu–Rukia "sin lectores, no Hay historia" eso se aplica a todo. :)

Mi Neko

Capitulo 1

–Papá–

–que sucede? hijo–

–mi profesora tiene orejas de gato–dijo un pequeño poniendo las manos graciosamente en su cabeza

–JAJA así es mi hijo..es que esta ciudad es una de las pocas en donde se aceptan Nekojins–dijo dejando el diario a un lado, tratando de ser serio con su pequeño

–Nekojins–ladeo la cabeza de pelos naranjas a un lado–Que son Nekojins?

–Bien hijo. Los Nekojins o Nekos son personas que son entre gatos y humanos según dijeron ya existían muy pocos pero fueron aumentando este año, son exactamente igual a nosotros con la única diferencia de que ellos tienen orejas y una cola de Neko–dijo alzando a su pequeño sentándolo en su rodilla–escucha hijo, esta ciudad hace unos meses se sometió a un voto de los aceptaban a los Nekojin libremente por la cuidad y comunidad–el pequeño escuchaba atento a los que su papá decía

–Entonces ganaron los que si querían–

–Sí, pero por muy poco y no se aceptaban Nekos aquí en Karakura, aun en esta ciudad hay gente que no quiere Nekos lo cual es una pena porque muestra lo ignorantes que son algunas personas–miro a su hijo fijamente–somos iguales a ellos no hay diferencias, salvo la cola y las adorables orejas–termino el doctor con una sonrisa

–Entonces…porque no los quieren?–dijo mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido

Ishin bajo a su hijo cuidadosamente, a pesar de tener la tierna edad de 5 años era todo inteligencia y sobretodo muy astuto

–Porque les da miedo lo que es diferente a ellos–lo pensó y su semblante cambio,claro que no duraría mucho–Ichigo–

Ichigo se sorprendió por el tono serio de su padre, era una de las pocas veces que podía verlo de esa manera

– ?

–Sabes lo que significa tu nombre?–pregunto serio

El pequeño hizo un puchero, como le preguntaba eso, ya muchos de sus compañeros se burlaban de su nombre, tenía muy claro lo que significa

–Es…Fresa–dijo cruzándose de brazos. Ishin lo vio con incredulidad, luego soltó una carcajada

–JAJAJA no hijo. Significa el que protege–soltó un suspiro hablar con su hijo siempre lo lleva a reflexionar con él mismo–En otros lugares y ciudades hay gente que no ven a los Nekos como personas, llegando a tal punto que los tratan como animales y los maltratan incluso… los matan–termino en tono serio

–Eso...es... Terrible –dijo el pequeño mirando el suelo, tragando saliva, tan malo era ser diferente?

–por eso Ichigo recuerda, no somos diferentes todos respiramos, amamos, sentimos y pensamos–dijo dándose la vuelta–Y si alguien te dice lo contrario…enséñale este dedo–Como siempre Ishin termino volviéndose el padre loco que era, de verdad que no podía tener ni solo 5 minutos de persona normal, dejando atrás su aire de padre serio mostro el dedo del corazón, no espero un agudo dolor en la oreja

–Ishin querido, no le enseñes eso a nuestro hijo–dijo Masaki agarrándolo fuertemente, mostrando una sonrisa inocente claro que detrás de esa hermosa sonrisa ocultaba su desagrado.

–Ha..Hay mi adorada Masaki du..elee!–dijo de rodillas llorando dramáticas lagrimas

Masaki lo soltó, y el respetado doctor cayó como peso muerto. Masaki soltó un suspiro dejando las bolsas de compras en la mesa

–mamá!–dijo Ichigo después de revisar a su papá, salto a los brazos de su madre, ella era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, era como una luz para el

–ho mi pequeño–dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, había escuchado la conversación de su marido y su pequeño hijo, no quería meterse viendo lo bien que lo hacia su amado esposo, claro que eso concluyo cuando hizo ese gesto obsceno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

–Hey! Tu cabeza de naranja! –Grito enfadado un corpulento hombre lleno de tatuajes, él Chico de cabellos naranjas se giró mirándolo despreocupadamente.

–Que quieres?–se giró completamente, quedando unos centímetros más abajo de la mirada del enorme hombre

– jum–El hombre soltó una especie de carcajada al aire–de verdad esta es la rata que golpeo a mi primo ayer, que idiota–el hombre recibió una mirada furiosa del oji marron–Ho hice enojar a la rata, bien pues recibi–Hag!–fue callado por una fuerte golpiza en el estómago, cuando estaba por devolvérselo su puño fue detenido, sintió una mirada de odio, recibió una fuerte golpe en la cara y estómago paso demasiado rápido pero sus golpes los sintió en los huesos, una vez que el hombre estuvo en suelo, el peli naranjo lo agarro del pelo teñido pelo.

–Escúchame bastardo, tu primo intento abusar de una chica ayer, sinceramente debí haberlo matado, pero como me apiade de su horrible aspecto en como lo deje decide dejarlo vivir, debo cometer la misma equivocación ahora? –termino en tono amenazador, lo soltó dejándolo en el suelo

El peli naranjo volvió a su caminata, esta era su rutina, siempre terminaba con problemas por su cabello o porque había golpeado al familiar de alguien, ya estaba acostumbrado a las típicas pelas en la calle a plena luz del día o en las noches, no es que le gustara simplemente no tenía otra opción, simplemente no iba a dejar que lastimen a la gente, tampoco era una de esos tipos que golpeaba hasta matar, al tipo este apenas puso la mitad de su fuerza, se nota que solo el tipo presumía de la fuerza que tenía y solo era un idiota, soltó un suspiro, el solo fue a comprar las verduras para Yuzu, se lo pidió de favor cuando estaba tranquilamente en su habitación, ya sabía que esto pasaría pero que remedio. El muchacho tenía la mirada en frente no se percató de que alguien estaba caminando hacia el distraída también.

Ichigo por puro instinto estaba por bajar la mirada y ver a la chica de pelo negro distraída, pero alguien paso corriendo por su lado, empujando agresivamente a la muchacha que lamentablemente no alcanzo a ver. Esta cayó al suelo pero para sorpresa, de los que veían incluyendo a Ichigo, se levantó y agarro al tipo que la empujo, el adolecente cuando la choco tenía una sonrisa de burla se nota que había sido apropósito, no conto que la chica lo haya agarrado de la camisa con una mano y lo haya golpeado a puño limpio con la otra. El peli naranjo se sorprendió, solo podía ver la espalda de la menuda chica, pero vio como el hombre caía al suelo.

–Discúlpate maldito!–Grita la grave vos de la pelinegra, Ichigo solo estaba a unos metros viéndola, tenía una gorra de lana en la cabeza con una estraña mancha de pintura amarilla, una sudadera, junto a unos pantalones holgados

–tu idiota elegiste el peor día para molestarme, me vengo tragando todas las malditas veces que me empujas, AHORA MALDITO, DISCULAPATE!

El tipo en el suelo tocándose el lugar afectado por el golpe, tenía una cara de pánico, se levantó rápidamente al ver las miradas de la gente sobre él

–n–no voy a disculparme con una cosa como tú–termino diciendo mientras unos dos chicos se agrupaban atrás suyo, se notaba que todos habían planeado molestar a la muchacha.

–oye!–habla por fin Ichigo–Discúlpate con la chica–camino hacia enfrente de todos del grupo de molestos

–m–mejor nos vamos Yenichi este tipo es Kurosaki–termino uno de ellos mientras retrocedía imitándolo los demás

Ichigo suspiro mientras veía a los tipos alejarse rápidamente, se giró para comprobar si la chica estaba bien, pero no encontró a nadie de tras suyo, soltó un bufido y siguió su camino a casa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una chica de pelo negro azabache,corto debajo de una gorra,de ojos violetas/azules más hermosos que el mismo cielo estrellado, pero que ahora tenía un brillo inexistente iba mirando el suelo,recordaba lo que pasa horas atrás.

_Flash back_

_Una chica menuda de ojos violetas iba corriendo a su lugar de encuentro, la habían llamado unas chicas de su antiguo instituto para ver si quería ir de compras con ellas, como siempre la menuda chica se vistió con una gorra en su cabeza y unos pantalones holgados, enrollando su extremidad de Neko en su cintura su cola era muy largo casi llegaba al suelo, quizás era su culpa por ser tan pequeña, qué más da._

–_Me voy nii–sama–grito desde la puerta_

–_Pequeña Rukia–dijo la sirvienta y nana de la pequeña Kuchiki_

–_No esta nii–sama verdad nana–dijo en tono triste riendo ligeramente, no quería mostrar su tristeza_

–_no mi pequeña, él se fue en la madrugada, viaje de negocios–dijo mientras le sacaba la gorra de lana de la cabeza–porque te escondes pequeña, siendo o no Neko eres hermosa–dijo la sabia mujer mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, siempre quiso a Rukia como una hija, desde que su señor vino con ella sorprendentemente, lo recordaba bien, porque ese día cambio la vida de todos y porque el cielo parecía que se caía de lo fuerte que llovía, era una pequeña Neko, sonrió con ternura recordándolo._

–_lose, nana es que yo no quiero que me rechacen, sabes cómo era mi vida en ese instituto, creo que están empezando a aceptarme esas chicas así que prefiero que sea poco a poco–soltó una risita, nunca le dijo a su nana que también la molestaban mucho le tiraban sus libros y le decían palabras ofensivas. Se colocó la gorra–recuerdo como me miraron como un bicho raro el día que llegue y no los culpo–Rukia beso la frente de su nana partiendo hacia fuera–Ahora vuelvo nana, te quierooo–Grito mientras corría hacia su destino. La mujer de cabellos blancos vio cómo se alejaba, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su niña, ojala se esté equivocando._

_Rukia corría apresuradamente hacia el parque del centro en donde la habían citado, decir que estaba ansiosa era poco, vio el campo verde y se adentró, reconoció al grupo de gente ahí, se sorprendió, pensó que iban a ser cinco o seis chicas, eso le dijeron por teléfono, pero era casi todo su antiguo salón. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una chica se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a todos hablo. _

–_Miren quien está aquí…ven Rukia siéntate en suelo con nosotros–dijo mientras todos se sentaba y la incitaban a sentarse, ella desconfiaba, esto era raro._

–_Que pasa Rukia?, ven siéntate–dijo otra mientras palmeaba un lugar alado suyo_

–_s–si claro–se dirigió el lugar alado de la chica, se sentó tranquilamente en posición con las piernas cruzadas, como indio._

–_Por favor Rukia sácate esa gorra, sé qué hace frio pero no te tienes que ocultar con nosotros, ahora que terminaron las clases y nos enteramos que te cambiabas de colegio queríamos que tengas una buena despedida–Rukia escucho como algunos de los chicos y chicas ahogaban risas, está bien esto ya parecía muy extraño, sobretodo porque la persona que dijo eso era la misma que le hacia la vida imposible en el instituto._

–_Sii Rukia–chan sácalo–dijo otra de voz chillona, Rukia se sacó la gorra lentamente dejando al descubierto unas adorables orejas de Neko_

–_aw que lindo–dijo la misma chica de vos chillona, si mal no recordaba era nel,otra de las chicas que la molestaban mucho._

–_Pero. Aún falta la cola–Rukia se tensó de la voz de uno de los chicos_

–_Sí, si Rukia–chan saca la cola–Ahora parece que ninguno pudo aguantar sus risas, todos se reían a carcajadas, parece que la aceptaban así? O que.._

–_¡UROSAI!– dijo uno de los chicos no lo reconoció al principio, sentado en un árbol alejado, no lo reconoció quizás era porque él es el único que nunca la molesto, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, él se paró pareció molesto o fastidiado._

–_ENTIENDE ESTUPIDA! TODOS SE ESTAN BURLANDO DE TI, PLANEAN TIRATE PINTURA AL FINAL, AHORA VETE! El solo verte me fastidia– Término volviendo a sentarse._

_Rukia no reacciono al principio, hasta que Nel se paró y grito con vos aguda_

–_Grimmjow! TONTO! NOS PASAMOS TODA LA TARDDE LLENANDO LOS GLOBOS CON PINTURA! LO ARRUINASTE!_ _–_

–_Tsk no me interesa, si alguien de ustedes tiene alguna objeción acérquese y dígamelo más de cerca–termino mientras mostraba una sonrisa sádica que hizo a más de unos de los tipos que estaban ahí tragasen duro._

_Rukia vio a su lado vio un balde azul allí debe de estar lo que querían tirarle, se paró lentamente mientras todos seguina distraídos, se paró y corrió lejos como si su vida dependiera de ello, escucho como uno de ellos les advirtió que escapo y todos rápidamente agarraron los globos con pintura y empezaron a tirarle, ella corría, algunos caían muy cerca de ella, algunos le salpicaron los zapatos, luego vio que los disparos de pintura, ya no llegaba, se detuvo a reparar, sentía como su corazón latía contra sus costillas, fijó su mirada en el gorro al cual se aferró cuando salió corriendo, era un regalo de su Nii–sama, tenía un chappy pequeño en la delantera, sonrió con tristeza, estaba manchado con pintura, sentía que lágrimas de impotencia querían salir de sus ojos, sé los limpio rápidamente, no los dejaría, no dejaría que tengan la satisfacción de que ella derramara lágrimas, no lo hizo nunca, nunca lloro por sus ofensas, se las guardaba y las cerraba en el fondo de su cabeza. Camino lentamente, no sabía en qué parte de Karakura estaba, vio que había salido por la parte trasera del parque, y ya era todo asfalto, autos iban por la calle, ella no les presto atención, caminaba por inercia, lo único que tenía que hacer era rodear el parque por afuera, caminaba por la acera distraídamente, vio una cabellera verde con rojo conocido corriendo hacia ella, tal vez no la vea, sinceramente no le interesa, solo quería llegar a su casa, ya era de noche y. quería llegar con su nana y tratar de sacar esa horrible mancha de pintura en su gorro favorito, el solo recordarlo tenía ganas de. Fue abruptamente sacada de sus pensamientos cuando cayó de bruces al suelo. No lo soporto, siempre aguantando, siempre soportando las ofensas de todos, se paró, como lo esperaba el tipo estaba detrás de ella burlándose, lo agarro de la camisa y lo golpeo en la cara con todo la impotencia que tenía, con todo con lo que se guardó de él y de todos._

–_tu idiota elegiste el peor día para molestarme, me vengo tragando todas las malditas veces que me empujas, AHORA MALDITO, DISCULAPATE!__–vio con satisfacción no mostrada, su cara de pánico, sentía su cara roja de la vio como el tipi le decía cosa y vio algo naranja delate de lla, parece que les decía algo, no le interesa, quería ir a su casa solo quería eso. Siguió su camino a casa._

_Fin Flash back_

Rukia sintió su teléfono vibrar, cierto ya era de noche y le dijo a nana que iba y venia, contesto rápidamente

–si?,moshi moshi–dijo con voz monótona

–_Rukia! Por el amor de Dios,donde estas ya son las nueve de la noche–dijo con vos deseperada su nana_

–go..gomene nana, ya estoy llegando no te preocupes–termino sintiendo culpa la había hecho preocupar.–

–_jeje está bien pequeña, te divertiste conociste chicos guapos, cuantos dime dime!–su voz sonaba de verdad emocionada, no podía decir la verdad, se tragó el nudo en la garganta y hablo_

–si nana, no sabes, incluso me invitaron otra vez si quería salir a algún lado, fue divertido, pero creo que manche mi gorra favorita, salé la pintura de la lana nana?

–_jeje sí creo que si mi niña, cuando vengas lo arreglaremos no te preocupes–_

–en serio! Gracias nana–dijo con vos emocionada–si ya estoy llegando no me falta mucho, yo también te quiero adiós–

Este día fue uno de los peores de su corta vida, y ya mañana empezaba su segundo año, tenía 16 años era una Neko, un monstruo como otros le decían o un juguete sexual de algún fetiche de algún pervertido, no faltaron algunos pervertidos pidiéndole sexo, para algunos hacerlo con un Neko era un fetiche por que los veían como sirvientes, juguetes y animales, ella a veces sentía de esa manera, un animal, un animal horrible del cual no tendría que existir. Pero…recordaba a su nana y su nii–sama los cuales la querían como era, con orejas y cola ,como animal, no .Ellos la amaban como Rukia Kuchiki, aun recordaba cuando era niña su nana le decía que era adorable y que la amaba como era, ella sonrió al tal recuerdo. Ya mañana era otro día, otro amanecer, otro instituto, otra gente que la molestaría?, quizás, eso tendría que averiguarlo, su nana le dijo que esta ciudad hace tiempo la mayoría habían votado de que los Nekos son personas y aquí podría vivir libremente, no como esclava ni juguete como en otras ciudades. Pero parece que la minoría fue incrementando con el tiempo, sinceramente tenía miedo de que algún día sometan a Karakura a otro voto y dijeran que ella ya no era un ser humano, había oído que muchos nekos se habían ido a Kioto que era otra ciudad donde los nekos eran tratados como personas, es por eso que ella era de las pocas que quedaban en esa ciudad, algunos murieron "misteriosamente", no sería tan misterioso si la policía se pusiera a buscar al que los que lo mato.

Así vivía ella en una ciudad libre y al mismo tiempo no lo era, quisiera podre decir soy Rukia Kuchiki soy una neko,y que nadie se horrorice o sienta asco de sus palabras.

Quizas algún dia…

Fijo su vista en frente, de su "casa", mansión de su nii–sama, las rejas se abrieron automáticamente, entró lentamente arrastrando los pies.

–Rukia!–dijo su nana que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la gran sala

–buenas noches nana–dijo Rukia mientras corría a abrazarla

–Ne Rukia.. Tu gorro..–

–he si nana se manchó mientras jugábamos, saldrá verdad? –pregunto

–si claro Rukia, ven primero te sirvo la cena–dijo mientras caminaban a la cocina, cuando su nii–sama no estaba comía en la cocina con nana, comer en la mesa del salón, sería muy deprimente una mesa tan GRANDE con solo ella y nana comiendo, prefería en la cocina con su nana.

–bien Rukia ya mañana empiezas las clases en el instituto Karakura, como piensas que será?–pregunto mientras comían el postre, fresas con chocolate.

–no se nana, espero que me acepten, sin gorros sin pantalones grandes, seré yo Rukia Kuchiki una Neko–dijo mientras se paraba rectamente, he hizo su mano un puño

–esa es mi Rukia–dijo la nana Sode Shirayuki

–JeJe si nana, ya mañana será otro día–termino mientras aceptaba el abrazo de su nana

Espera que sea aceptada en su nuevo instituto

"_yo soy Rukia Kuchiki, una Neko y una persona"_

_Continuara._

**Hiii terminé millones de gracias por leer x3 de verdad**

**Espero les haya gustado, si les gusto déjenme un Review eso me anima a seguir n.n/**

**Adiós n.n**


	2. capitulo 2

**Holas Mashiro aquí n.n/ *deja que le tiren piedras* si lose TuT pero es que pasaron millones de cosas y me tardaría año en nombrarlas de vedad gomeneee por ahora solo lo que dire es **

**ME FALTABA INSPIRACION u.u**

**Igual sé que me esperan…los amo! nwn**

**Gracias por esperar **

**jessy moon 15:jajaja morí con eso xD como no se me ocurrió xDDD**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya:Yo adoro los mismo *u* Gracias**

**tihonofuyumi:Bueno muy Pronto no fue D: pero gracias por tu Review**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki:Nya :3 Gracias **

**ichiruki forever:Gratzie lo aprecio mucho**

**Facu:jamas abandonare n.n**

**Netsu-Rukia: Gracias ;w; si mi Word estaba andando mal era porque había pasado los 30 días de prueba y tenía que comprarlo codicioso :c jeje Gracias por tu review**

**Guest:Me obligas :OO Ok será como digas boujinshi-sama**

**jajaja gracias por tu review n.n/**

**de verdad gracias n.n es la primera vez que hago un fic largo y puedo tener problemas, pueden mandarme trabajos de 15 mil páginas ,puede que me enferme con lo que apenas pueda moverme (enserio que las gripes me agarran feo T-T),pero el fic ¿dejarlo?, jamás n.n**

**Bleach no me pertenece. occ. Perdón algunas partes vagas como dije no tenía inspiración **

**Mi Neko**

**Capítulo 2**

Sentía nauseas, Dios, estaba muy ansiosa, quería estar lo más pronto posible en el instituto, si bien esta mañana cuando se levanto tenía miedo, eso cambio, ahora tenía más confianza en sí misma, pero...

–Nana...–

–Si Rukia–dijo su nana en tono despreocupado mirando por el retrovisor del lujoso auto

–Podrías solo dejarme aquí, no quiero que me vean llegar en…esto–dijo Rukia acercándose al lugar del conductor

–mmm está bien Rukia será como digas–dijo Sode mientras desaceleraba

Rukia no lo podía creer, si algunos días atrás ella le hubiera preguntado si la dejaba caminar al instituto sola, su protectora nana hubiera pegado un grito y le hubiera dicho que ella quería llevarla a su primer día de instituto.

–E–Enserio? Digo Gracias nana ya me voy–su tono alegre era audible para su nana ella solo quería verla feliz

–Claro Rukia ten cuidado abrígate bien que hace frio!–Grito su nana desde el auto mientras Rukia seguía su camino a pie al instituto

–Claro nana estoy abrigada!–grito Rukia mientras seguía caminando

La verdad es que no hacía mucho frio, pero lo suficiente como para, llevar un abrigo calentito, de preferencia la que tiene orejas de conejos, cómo le gustan. Hoy era su día y nada ni nadie lo arruinarían, aunque sus orejas están congelándose.

Rukia puso las manos en sus orejas tratando de calentarlas, estaban heladas, su cola estaba enrollada en su cintura debajo del abrigo, por lo menos de su cola no tendría que quejarse, sus orejas eran otro tema.

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0

–Ichigo!–

–Hey Mizuiro–dijo Ichigo en tono tranquilo

–veo que llegaste temprano–dijo Mizuiro mientras se situaba alado de Ichigo.

–He si, la cabra se empeñó en que venga temprano hoy–dijo Ichigo mientras, ponía su cara en su mano en signo de aburrimiento.

–IIIIIIIIIICHIGOOOOOO–ugh–como siempre fue recibido por un golpe en la cara de su amigo

–Hola Keigo–dijo Ichigo en tono aburrido

–Kurosaki, deja de comportarte como bestia–dijo en chico con lentes con un notable fastidio en su cara.

–Que dices cuatro ojos?–El tono de Ichigo era de enfado en aumento

–Pero que digo…disculpa por comparar algo más civilizado que tú como las bestias–dijo Ishida mientras se acomodaba los lentes, mientras a Ichigo le salían más venas en la cabeza.

–Hola Kurosaki–kun,mizuiro–kun,Keigo–kun,Uryu–kun deja de molestar a Kurosaki–kun tenemos que alistarnos rápido, estamos en el otro salón–dijo una aguda voz mientras enseñaba a su novio un papel respectivo de su salón.

–Ha lo siento inoue–san, te veo después semi bestia–dijo Ishida mientras, se iba de la mano con su novia Inoue Orihime.

–Ishida bastardo–murmuraba Ichigo mientras veía la partida de su "amigo"

–Hoo no puede ser–gritaba Keigo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos–Inoue–san se ha ido, nos hemos separado, hoo bendito año nos tocó ahora solo somos Ichigo y kojima y yo,NOOO es justo!–Grtitaba mas fuerte Keigo

–Cálmate, si inoue e Ishida se han ido quiere decir que entraran más estudiantes nuevos.–dijo Mizuiro mientras tecleaba en su celular.

Keigo callo su dramático show, y paro en seco, su mente pervertida estaba imaginando a muchas estudiantes sexys para este año. Su sentimiento de abandono cambio a una emoción absoluta.

–HAAAAA que felicidad–dijo Keigo mientras desaparecía entre la multitud de su curso, seguro se habrá ido a sentar esperando el momento en que jovencitas pasen, por esa puerta.

–Ichigo tu no estas emocionado de que más chicas entren a este instituto?–Pregunto Kojima sin despegar la mirada de su celular.

Ichigo ni se molestó en responder, esas cosas de Chicas no le interesan, no porque fuera gay o algo parecido, solo que creía que todas las chicas del instituto eran iguales, ninguna le hacía sentir nada especial, además…

–Ichi–kun! Estamos en el mismo curso Ichi–kun–dijo una irritable voz, mientras caminaba hacia el asiento del peli naranjo

Ichigo, no se molestó en mirarla, se maldijo, parecía que haya arriba lo odiaban, Senna Dokuganime ,Hermana de Riruka Dokugamine ex novia de Ichigo Kurosaki, así la reconocían todos. Desde que el naranjo corto su relación con Riruka su hermana estaba detrás de él, no le interesa, pero no quiere decir que no le parezca linda, tal vez solo le sirva para jugar unos días, al fin y al acabo hacia eso con todas.

–Ichi–kun porque no me miras? Y yo que me puse tan linda para ti–murmuro la peli lila mientras se inclinaba en la mesa de Ichigo

–si te veo Senna, estas…–estaba igual que siempre porque no solo lo deja en paz–…bonita

–Gracias Ichi–kun, luego te veo en un lugar más…. privado–Senna dio un guiño y se fue a su respectivo asiento

Ichigo bufo, estaba muy cansado para eso,el viejo lo habia levantado temprano,no quería estar debajo de las faldas de una chica como Senna, por motivos también de que es la hermana de Riruka, y aunque no lo admitiera ,aún seguía queriendo un poco a Riruka,por más que le haya hecho lo que le hizo.

–Bien clase! Bienvenidos a este nuevo año de preparatoria, para mi mala suerte aún tengo que seguir con ustedes–dijo la alocada profesora, dejando que los murmullos de los estudiantes se oigan.

–Silencio!...bien como saben siempre tienen que venir alumnos nuevos , y al parecer este año recibimos más jovencitas–la profesora se iba acercando más hacia los alumnos

–Así que escuchen bien malditos hombres saco de hormonas que no pueden llegar a tiempo a una cena, sobre todo tu Asano!–Keigo temblaba en su asiento

Genial pensaba Ichigo , se volvió loca

–Las lastiman, las hacen sentir incomodas, las acosan y entre otras cosas–al parecer salió fuego detrás de ella–escuchen. No tendré piedad de ustedes!...bien ahora todos recibamos a los nuevos estudiantes. Pasen–era increíble como su tono paso a uno más tranquilo.

Pasaron cinco chicas normales, ni buenas, ni malas eso es lo que pensaba era todo lo contrario si no fuera porque la profesora le estaba mandando miradas asesinas, estaría gritando y saltando de euforia.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Rukia corría por el largo pasillo, no creía que llegaría tan tarde, ya se había olvidado del frio de su cola gatuna estaba suelta ya no estaba enrollada en su cintura, sus orejas se balancean con sus corridas. Vio el pequeño cartel de su respectivo salón, abrió la puerta sin golpear, error, todos giraron a ver al alumno que abrió la puerta tan violentamente.

Todos estaban observándola, trago seco, carraspeo, se acomodó la ropa y paso con la cabeza en alto, si su nii–sama la viera estaría orgulloso. Caminaba lentamente hacia el sitio correspondiente, ella era el centro de atención, justo lo que no quería

Giro su cabeza para ver a sus nuevos compañeros de salón, sentía una peculiar mirada, Rukia para su caminata y paro en seco, su profesora se extrañó

–mm señorita. Acércate–Rukia salió de su ensoñación, enrojeció y siguió caminando

Se posiciono a lado de las otras chicas, aún todos seguían mirándola. Y lo que sucedió recién, no la ayudo en nada.

–M–me llamo Kuchiki Rukia soy nueva espero llevarnos bie–

–Ho por Dios una Neko!–Rukia fue cortada por un chico de cabello marrón y mirada pervertida–Mi sueño se hizo Realidad!

–Asano!–la mujer de cabello chocolate y mirada asesina le lanzo una carpeta al pervertido compañero el cual cayo de nuevo en su asiento como perro mojado, Rukia parpadeo eso fue raro–ejem Bienvenida Kuchiki–san, perdona al gusano de Keigo, siéntete libre, ya que fuiste la primer en presentarte dinos algunas de tus cualidades y gustos–termino la alocada profesora, con un tono más tranquilo que antes

–Mi…mis gustos?–Rukia estaba más nerviosa que antes.. Que diría?

–si..o mejor. Deja que tus nuevos compañeros te hagan preguntas…a ver quién quiere preguntarle algo a la adorable Kuchiki–san–como si fuera una entrevista de alguien famoso todos levantaron la mano. Es enserio?–Waou bien mmm Honoka que quieres preguntar?.–

–Cuando cepillas tu cabello también cepillas tus orejas?–parece que si sería en serio

–mm pues sí, solo que debo de hacerlo más despacio mis orejas son más sensibles–termino con una gota de nervios

–Kawai–Termino Honoka,con una cara algo sonrojada

–Bien,ahora mmm Mizuiro..Dinos–parece que la maestra se había congeniado en su contra

–aparte de la cola y las orejas tienes algunas otras cosas que se asemejen a un gato?–Mizuiro parecía de más interesado

–a..a sí a veces cuando camino por la calle y veo algo brillante me dan ganas de agárralo–Rukia se sentía más cómoda que antes–y las bolas de estambre. Me "cambian" podría jugar con ella toda la noche–la última oración la dijo en un tono más despacio

–Bien Kuchiki–san siéntate alado del delincuente de Kurosaki Ichigo. Allí– la profesora le indica su asiento, justo ese lugar, ese chico le causaba escalos frisos desde que vio sus ojos, no sabría definir el sentimiento que le causo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ichigo no sabía que hacer desde que esa chica lo observo con sus ojos, oscuros violetas…azules…orejas…orejas? Salió de su ensoñación era…podría mirar tales ojos toda la vida

– Bien Kuchiki–san siéntate alado del delincuente de Kurosaki Ichigo. Allí–maldita profesora.

Esperen… no podía dejar que se siente alado de él, se está acercando…que debe hacer…ni siquiera puede mirarla a los ojos…demonios. Que le sucede nunca vio una chica?...que fuera tan hermosa, con la piel tan blanca parecía tan delicada,

–m Ichigo?–Ichigo levanto la mirada, vio esos ojos, de nuevo. Podía oír su corazón en sus oídos. Sentía que su respiración era inestable. Estaba condenado…muy condenado y…también estaba…

–como las fresas pero tu cabello dice otra cosa es como la zanahoria….pero que complejidad–en Ichigo toda esa sensación al ver tan hermoso ser, se desvaneció

–valla nunca pensé que los enanos de jardín pudieran hablar

–Que dijiste Zanahoria parlante!–maldito bastardo

–E–na–na–termino Kurosaki con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior, eso era todo.

Ichigo agarro su rodilla ante el punzante dolor que le causo la patada de la nueva estudiante, Rukia lo vio desde arriba con sonrisa satisfactoria y se sentó en su lugar designado. Choco los cinco mentalmente con ella misma.

–Valla veo que se llevaran bien–dijo la profesora

-claro que no!-Gritaron los dos al unísono, se miraron, voltearon los rostros con desprecio

Rukia solo pensaba que este año sería muy, muy largo. Maldita zanahoria.

Rukia Sintió una mirada, en su nuca, se giró levemente. Era una chica de cabello lila y ojos naranjas. La miraba con enojo y desprecio absoluto, se sentaba dos bancos detrás de ella, las orejas de Rukia crisparon esa chica no le gustaba nada.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Ichigo estaba en la terraza, las clases pasaron normalmente, sin embargo, esa chica, Rukia, le molesta su presencia. Por qué?...no lo sabe.

-Ichigo parecen que saltaron chispas contigo y Rukia-se burló Mizuiro, sentándose a lado de su compañero

Ichigo lo miro ceñudo y luego volvió a su zumo

-Vamos Ichigo no me ignores-dijo Mizuiro riendo-después de lo de Riruka parece como si huyeras de las chicas,y cambiaste mucho, tal vez demasiado-Mizuiro miraba el suelo con una sonrisa triste.

Ichigo vio a Mizuiro, quería poder desmentir lo que dijo pero sabía muy en el fondo que tenía razón.

-Ichigoooooo no estas feliz una Neko entro en nuestro salón. No somos afortunados?-como siempre Keigo apareció de la nada, gritando su felicidad a los aires

-no, la verdad que no-Ichigo mostraba su evidente desagrado con esa chica.

-ho vamos ichi, sabes los rumores que dice de los Nekos son geniales en el se-hag!-fue cortado abruptamente, de una Ichigo lo mando hacia el otro extremo de la azotea. Ha Ichigo le resaltaba una vena en el sien.

-Valla Ichigo que Caballero, defiendes a Kuchiki-san-se burló Mizuiro haciendo que Ichigo se desespere.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o

Kawai de su…es tan adorable….quisiera tocar sus orejas..cuteeeee

Esos eran los tipos de murmullos que escucho Rukia todo el dia, sean chicas o chicos todos la veían como un osito o eso creí embargo, nadie se le acercaba.

-Rukia Kuchiki?-un hombre de pelo negro ojos verdes y mirada cálida se acerco

-mm si-

-Valla! No creí volver a ver a la hermanita de Byakuya, cielos que grande estas-de repente el tipo la alzo.

-Haaa que haces! bájame!-El hombre sonrió y la dejo en el suelo

-lo siento antes te encantaba que te cargue y que te acaricie detrás de la oreja jaja-le dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus perfectos dientes

-Quién eres?-Rukia estaba acomodando su uniforme

-Kaien Shiba, Profesor, abogado y …..Antiguo amigo de tu hermano Byakuya

-Nii-sama?-Rukia se sorprendió, nii-sama jamás le había hablado de Kaien Shiba

-Si tal vez no me recuerdes…cielos, cuando conocí a tu hermano él solo tenía 18 años y tú eras de…mm dos o tres años-Tenia una mano en su barbilla tratando de recordar

-Di.. Disculpe pero no me acuerdo de usted-Dijo Rukia en tono más bajo

-Jo no importa con el tiempo lo harás, cuando vi que estabas en mi lista de estudiantes casi me da algo-Era muy alegre de eso no había duda

-Estoy feliz de verte Rukia, nos vemos mañana… soy tu profesor de Historia, Bien adiós, ¡saluda a Byakuya por mí!-Grito mientras corría hacia la salida

Rukia parpadeo en desconcierto mientras veía la partida de Kaien

-Kaien….Shiba-Rukia recordó como la agarro de la cintura, sintió su cara palmeo un poco las mejillas y camino hacia la salida, tenía su mirada fija en el suelo, De repente

-Haaaa! Cuidado!

Lo siguiente que sintió Rukia fue su trasero en el suelo y alguien encima de ante su dolor trasero y habrio los ojos una chica estaba prácticamente encima de ella, tenía el cabello verde claro

-Lo siento no quiera hacerlo, de verdad!-la chica rápidamente se para-Es que me empujaron con los patines y todo jeje! Y….la verdad…yo-La extraña chica la vio por unos segundos, sus ojos brillaron repentinamente

-HAAAAAAAAAAA! Una Neko!-La señalo repentinamente

"_bien sabía que por ló menos alguien me despreciaría" _Pensaba Rukia mientras se paraba

-Ya te adoro! Cómo te llamas? cuántos años tienes?-Esa rara chica la agarro de las manos y las junto a la altura de su pecho.

-Ho pero que descortés! jeje me llamo

-Mashiro! Tu idiota-de repente un hombre de cabello blanco,corpulento y con pircings en una de su oreja La alzo

-Kensei bájame! Kensei baka baka!- y Así la estuvo llevando por el pasillo

-Kenseiii! haa Adiós Neko-chan , nos vemos mañanaaaaaa!-Eso fue lo último que grito antes de desaparecer por la puerta

-Ok será mejor que me valla antes que me topé con otro-Recogió su maletín del suelo y se dispuso a Marchar

No conto con que alguien la chocara justo en la puerta, Callo de nuevo al suelo…su trasero le dolerá mañana

-Pero que demonios Hoy es el día de tirar gente o que!-Grito aún en el suelo la adorable Neko

-Es tu culpa fíjate por donde vas enana!

-Maldita fresa! Parlante-Gritaba Rukia mientras seguía su camino a casá

-Tch loca

Ichigo salió del vacío instituto, debía a ir a Xcution .Camino mirando hacia el cielo, se estaba haciendo tarde, Debía de pensar en una excusa para la cabra y sus hermanas.

Ichigo estaba distraído mirando hacia el cielo, cuando escucho murmullos detrás de él, se dio la vuelta vio muy a lo lejos como se iba Rukia, y de cómo los murmullos eran sobre ella. Apretó los puños

-Mira es una Neko

-si, deberíamos ir con ella

-claro

-Oigan-Dijo en tono furioso Ichigo

-Que quieres-dijo uno de los pervertidos hombres

Ichigo n lo pensó más, primero golpeo duramente en la cara al primero luego al otro le dio una patada en sus partes bajas, cuando los tuvo en el suelo, piso sus manos haciendo que se rompan.

-Lo pensaran dos veces antes de tocar a una chica-Dijo Ichigo caminado hacia otra dirección, abrió tranquilamente su celular, marcó unas teclas y lo puso en su oído

-Ginjo, que Renji me cubra, Hoy no podre. Esperó pronto escuches este mensaje-cerro su celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo trasero. Emprendió una caminata más rápida alcanzando a la chica Neko

-Rukia

-Ha!-Rukia al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia detrás de ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara cuando Ichigo la agarro de hombro.

-Tranquilízate enana, té acompañare a tu casa, No es muy seguro aquí en estas horas-

-Y quien te lo pidió Idiota!-Al parecer no lo iba a agradecer

-Nadie, solo te acompaño, cómo buen ciudadano que soy-dijo Ichigo acomodando su maletín es su hombro

-se supone que debo reírme-

-Solo sigue caminando, has como si no estuviera aquí-

-Y como sé que no querrás pasarte de listo

-A ti no te tocaría ni con un palo-dijo aburrido Ichigo, de nuevo se agarró su rodilla ante el dolor-Maldita

-No pensabas eso cuando te sonrojaste, Kurosaki-kun-Dijo Rukia con una mano en su boca, fingiendo inocencia

-por favor! Yo sonrojado por una enana plana como tú, podría conseguirme mujeres mucho más bonitas que tú!-

Rukia miro a Ichigo unos segundos, frunció el ceño, y camino más tranquila.

Ichigo vio la tensa espalda de Rukia, no había dicho nada. No lo había insultado ni golpeado. De repente arraso un fuerte viento, haciendo que Ichigo cerrara un ojo, pero Rukia…

-HAAAA!

-Que tienes?!-la cara de Ichigo reflejaba preocupación mientras veía como Rukia se agarraba las orejas de Neko repentinamente. Su cola que estaba enrollada adentro de su camisa, se soltó haciendo que callera libre debajo de su falda.

-Mis orejas… Eso viento fue repentino mis orejas son algo sensibles-dijo Rukia fijando su vista en Ichigo

-Siento haberte preocupado-dijo Rukia sonriendo tiernamente

Ichigo al verla, se sonrojo furiosamente, pero se giró antes de que ella lo vea.

-Claro, ya vámonos se me hace tarde-dijo Ichigo de brazos cruzados emprendiendo caminata.

-Ichigo-Rukia uso un tono suave, como si estuviera saboreando su nombre es sus labios, se giró, la vio ahí parada como si esperara que le respondiera a su llamado, quería acercarse, quería tocar su blanquecino rostro, quería…

-Esta es mi casa, baka-dijo Rukia agarrando la reja de una enorme mansión-Te estabas yendo, que idiota-

-Tonta avisa que esta es tu …..Casa-dijo Ichigo mirando la gran mansión

si te llame, tarado

-No me llames tarado, enana Gatuna

-Que?! Maldito descerebrado, si no tuviera tanto frio te golpearía

-Que no te ibas-

-Estúpido-Ichigo se dio la vuelta dispuesto a Irse lejos de la enana loca

-Ichigo-Su nombre… lo dijo de nuevo de "esa" manera, se giro, pero ella no lo estaba viendo a él, le daba la espalda-Gracias por….acompañarme, Adiós-Así se fue. Dejando a Ichigo mirándola sorprendido. No esperaba eso.

Ichigo vio como Rukia rápidamente entro a la mansión, sonrió agachando su cabeza, ocultando sus orbes entre sus cabellos naranjas.

-Acaso….Estoy condenado de nuevo-dijo Ichigo aún cabizbajo

Emprendió marcha hacia su casa, pensando, recordando a Rukia. Como podría hacerse eso, no de nuevo, era lo que estuvo evitando desde sus malditos quince años, desde Riruka.

Él no se condenaría de nuevo, haría todo lo posible por sacarse a Rukia de cabeza, con un demonio, solo la había visto una maldita vez .Ella no es nada para él, nada. Solo alguien que había conocido apenas hoy, solo eso.

Mientras Ichigo llegaba a su hogar miro el cielo por última vez antes de entrar, frunció el ceño con determinación. Su mente y alma lo traicionan, solo esperaba que…solo…no pasara…que no se enamorara…no de nuevo.

**Continuaraaa**

**Gracias de nuevo y dejen review = inspiración .de verdad *v***

**Abacho psicológico *o* y janee**

**Mashiro .ó**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas lo prometido es deuda..muy deudoso :c jeje de verdad gomene mi cerebro se tomó vacaciones sin mi permiso! ¬¬ **

**Me esperan y me soportan los amo TwT**

**Netsu–Rukia: no! yo te amo más *3* jeje Gracias por los animos *u***

**Dark–Kuchiki17:Gracias *u* Yo tampoco soporto a Senna pero es como una pieza de un rompecabezas y todos son de Riruka e Ichigo se verá en el próximo capi. No te gustara: c**

**jessy moon 15:lo se pero por ahora debería de buscar su nombre XD te amamos aestra sin nombre corazoncitos jaja Bien pues lo del Harem no será tanto así pero irán varios detrás de Rukia ok no solo tres **

**tihonofuyumi:Si Senna es probablemente el personaje menos existente de Bleach pero es el más odiado LOL xD jeje si lose Kaien es Sepsi(? *u* nya pues el será importante para la Historia será fudamental .Gracias **

**Tamayuki Terrorist:no te preocupes no lo dejare, ni la muerte me impedirá no terminarlo :D hasta en la sociedad de almas lo terminare…tendrán Wi–fi? Jeje gracias n.n**

**Y Gissele también *w* Gracias TuT I love you**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki:Mashiro y Kensei son Hemosos aadasddafsd xD Gracias y Ichigo losé es muy violable ..sería una lástima que….alguien lo hiciera sufrir *chanchanchan * xD**

**Facu:Gracias *u* Etto quien es Maria? Yo soy Mashiro xDD**

**AS Carabajal :Gracias *u* Besos más grandes **

**Kia Shiba:nyan Gracias (se me pega lo nya xD) *u***

Mi Neko

Capítulo 3

_Bep bep bep bep_

Rukia se removió somnolienta ante el insistente ruido, su pequeña mano salió entre las sabanas y tiro el molesto despertador, haciendo que este se rompa en el suelo.

–mmm–Saco sápidamente las sabanas de su cuerpo y camino pasos erráticos hasta la puerta de su baño.

0o0o0o00oo0o0o0oo

–Buenos Días, nana–saludo, aun algo dormida Rukia

–Buenas pequeña. Como dormiste?

–…Bien

–Ha por cierto Rukia hoy viene Byakuya–sama–Dijo Sode mientras serbia su jugo.

–Nii–sama ya va venir que alegría podre contarle que comencé perfectamente las clases–decía Rukia emocionada

–Si aunque se ve que estaba apurado porque no me dijo a qué hora venia. Será mejor hacer demás para la cena no crees?–

–Si, nana ya termine… me voy–

–Matte Rukia solo tomaste un jugo–

–si es que no tengo mucha hambre..Adios nana iré sola no te preocupes–

Rukia salió caminando de la gran mansión, tenía tanto sueño hubiera preferido quedarse en su mullida cama pero claro que debía ir al instituto. Además… tal vez debería de darle las gracias adecuadamente al cabeza de Zanahoria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ichigo caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Karakura en camino al instituto, su sueño aún era visible en su rostro quizás hubiera podido dormir si cierta Neko no hubiera aparecido a su mente a altas horas de la madrugada. Hablando de ella tal vez deba de conocerla más y…No no no no ! en que pensaba no la conocería la evitaría a cualquier cosa.

–Ichigo

–Buhaaaaaaaaa ¡ Qué diablos!? Maldita sea enana no me asustes así

–jaja debiste de ver tu cara, soy muy sigilosa para estas cosas–Dijo Rukia con suficiencia mirando a Ichigo con media sonrisa

–Claro Por eso se te da de naturaleza. Digo eres una enana quien te vería?–

–Que dijiste tú Idiota!?

–Tsk. Ya muévete no tengo todo el día

–Quien dijo que tendrías mi compañía

–Compañía?

–Así es lo de ayer fue solo porque te deje que me acompañaras

–Bien haz lo que quieras no tengo ganas de discutir enana–

–Bien, púes camina yo estaré muy lejos detrás de ti–

Ichigo camino pasos lentos hacia delante, sentía a Rukia como a 8 metros detrás de él, veces se hacia el distraído y la miraba, qué estúpido parecían niños de jardín.

–Ichigo!

–Hey Mizuiro

–mm Veo que vienes acompañada de la encantadora Kuchiki–san

–Qué? Dónde?–Ichigo viro su cara y quedo "sin querer" cerca de la cara de Rukia

–Idiota–Dijo Rukia mientras le apretaba la nariz. Haciendo que Ichigo retirara su cara

–Maldita avisa que estas detrás mio!–

–Encantado de vernos de nuevo Kuchiki–san–dijo Mizuiro mientras le sonreí con esa característica sonrisa de niño bueno

–Ha encantada también mmm Kojima–kun–Dijo Rukia cambiando ligeramente su tono

–Si me llamo Mizuiro Kojima esp–

–Mujeriego–Lo interrumpe Ichigo parándose enfrente de él

–Ho vamos Ichi jaja sabes que no intentaría nada con ella, me gustan las mujeres con cierto tipo de edad y lo sabes–dijo algo nervioso Mizuiro al recibir celos por parte de él pelinaranja

Ichigo se giró dispuesto a advertir a Rukia, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie detrás de él

_A dónde fue? _se dijo internamente.

–Si buscas a tu chica ella ya se fue

–C cierra la boca! Yo no buscaba a nadie. Ya vámonos se hace tarde

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rukia corría para llegar al instituto se había retrasado por caminar lento y todo para estar lejos de el Idiota.

Diviso el instituto Karakura, corrió algo más apresurada

Tras su maratón y esquivando estudiantes llego a su respectivo salón. Aún estaba algo vacío Camino tranquilamente a su asiento dejo su mochila con nuevo adorno Chappy –Regalo más que apreciado que le dio su nana–

–Bien llegue temprano–susurro Rukia para sí.

–Neko–chan!–Dijo una cantarina voz

–Hu? Acaso tú no eres la chica que me derribo ayer–cuestiono Rukia mientras trataba de tranquilazar su emoción

–Siiii ho vaya que manera de conocernos! Jajá Me llamo Mashiro Kuna y tu adorable?–Pregunto mashiro sentándose a la Izquierda de Rukia ya que la derecha le pertenecía a Kurosaki.

–Kuchiki Rukia–Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa de más confianza.

–Kuchiki….Kuchiki….Tu apellido se me hace familiar–

–Así? Mmm bueno veras yo…yo soy la Hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya–Susurro Rukia en tono bajo

–Ho por Dios Kuchiki Byakuya el mismo de empresas Senbonsakura!–

–E..Etto si– Rukia tenía un tic en el ojo, solo esperaba que no se lo dijera a nadie. Aún nadie se había dado cuenta de ese detalle y esperaba que por un tiempo se mantuviera así.

–Cielos…No pongas esa cara prometo no decirlo

–Gracias Kuna–san–

–No..Rukia dime Mashiro a secas–

–Está bien Mashiro

–Yup! A por cierto. Sabes que tenemos a esta hora ayer Kensei baka tiro mi papel de horarios–dijo haciendo un puchero gracioso

–Creo que tenemos–De pronto recordó cierta sonrisa–Hi…Historia–tartamudeo Rukia fuertemente sonrojada.

–Que tienes Rukia? Estas bien?–

–Si si si todo bien, estupendo!–

–Bien…Creo–

Rukia prefirió no abrir más la boca, pero a sus pensamientos llegaba…."_Kaien"_

–Si

Rukia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír a Kaien Hablarle, estaba al frente de la clase y ella había dicho su nombre en voz alta y para colmo todos estaban mirándola

–Q..Que Bueno Verlo–tartamudeo Rukia y todos los estudiantes ahogaron sus risas.

–Gracias Rukia me alegra saber que uno de mis estudiantes me quiere aquí jaja

Toda la chica del público femenino jadeo

Pero que dice sensei Kaien todas las queremos aquí, sii lo amamos, siiii

–jeje Gracias–sonrió Kaien mostrando sus perfectos dientes.–mm y Kurosaki?–

Y como si lo hubieran embocado apareció abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

–Aquí–Dijo seco Ichigo mientras se sentaba en su asiento Rukia lo vio de reojo.

Luego volvió a mirar a Kaien lo miraba con el seño fruncido se sorprendió, como podía pasar un hombre de tanta felicidades y jubilo a alguien con una mirada tan fría y esa mirada era para Ichigo.

–Gome ne Profesor Shiba nos retrasamos un poco–dijo Mizuiro mientras se inclinaba delante del profesor en disculpa.

–Esta bien puedes sentarte

–Bien comencemos…repasaremos algunos temas del antiguo profesor pero claro que veremos nuevos temas y trataremos hacer otro tipo de trabajo, según tengo entendido el antiguo profesor Sioka no daba muchos trabajos en grupo bien pues eso cambiara, a mí me gusta que mis alumnos trabajen en equipo–Kaien se dispuso a copiar en el pizarrón mientras Rukia trataba de concentrase pero como hacerlo teniéndolo a él cerca

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

–Hoooooo Genial ya terminamos libertad–Gritaba Keigo mientras se corría hacia la salida.

–Nos vemos Ichigo–Grito Keigo,mientras se subía a un lujoso auto, seguramente otras de sus conquistas.

Ichigo miro distraídamente el cielo, otra vez de ese color rosa. Le recordaba a esa tipa "_zorra_" pensó Ichigo para sus adentros. Traspaso las rejas del instituto y camino a su "trabajo" . _"doblemente Zorra" _de nuevo pensó Ichigo.

"_será mejor ir a casa pronto la cabra empezara con sus berrinches de nuevo"_

Se detuvo recordó que tenía algo que hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

–E..etto Kaien–dono?

–Kuchiki que bueno verte de nuevo je! Que haces aquí todavía?

–yo quería hablarle de su relación con Nii–sama es que hoy llega pero quisiera sacarme las dudas lo antes posible

Kaien la miro por un momento desde su asiento, serio.

–Rukia no creo que yo sea la persona que tenga que definir lo que fuimos. Yo podría decirte lo que nos define sea una amistad él podría llamarle negocios–Kaien sonrió–Así que Kuchiki creo que deberías de preguntarle a él

–Está bien, Gracias Kaien–dijo Rukia mientras tomaba su maletín y salió de la sala de profesores y camino apresuradamente hacia la salida. "_Negocios? Pero qué tipo de negocios?"_

–Rukia!

–Mashiro no me asustes así–¡

–je lo siento quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

–No gracias estaré bien.–

–mmm ok cualquier cosa este es mi nmero llamame Rukia kawai–dijo mashiro acariciándole la cabeza rozándole las orejas.–Adios Adorable–chan–

–Si Adiós–dijo Rukia despidiéndola con una mano

Suspiro

Emprendió marcha

Miro hacia el cielo, estaba hermoso de un color rosa claro casi naranja, no conto que su vista se viera opacada por una cabellera celeste.

–Kuchiki?–pregunto una áspera voz

Rukia bajo lentamente la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos azules marinos casi del mismo color que su cabello.

–Grimmjow?–

–Valla Kuchiki no esperaba encontrarte aquí–

–…Ami? Que hay de ti que haces en las afueras de este instituto? Si tú no vienes aquí–

–Cierto…solo estaba esperando a alguien–dijo Grimmjow apoyándose contra la pared.

–quién?

–Eso…no te incumbe–Espeto el peliceleste

–Tsk Tarado!–Grito Rukia

–Jujuju La gata saco sus garras!–Grimmjow mostro su típica sonrisa sádica

–Escucha no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo estúpido! Me voy–Rukia se dispuso a irse no conto que Grimmjow la agarrara de su antebrazo y la acorralare entre él y el poste.

–Que haces? Suéltame Idiota!–Dijo Rukia tratando de zafarse de él

–No quiero…Kuchiki puedo hacerte una pregunta?–Dijo Grimmjow en tono tranquilo, muy raro de él

–Que pregunta?

–Sabes en lo que somos iguales?

–…..No

–Que tonta eres?–dijo soltándola volviendo a su semblante Hostil.

Rukia bufo estaba apunto de gritarle pero…

–NO VUELVAS A TOCARLA!–Ichigo apareció de la nada vio como mantenía una mirada furia hacia Gimmjow mientras lo agarraba de la camisa.

Grimmjow hizo una especie de gruñido y saco sus manos de su camisa

–O sino que?–Retó Grimmjow con una gran sonrisa.

Pareciera que Ichigo estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él

–Ya! Que tienen?! Bestias!–Grito Rukia harta de las miradas de reto a muerte entre ellos dos. Los dos voltearon a verla

– que estaras ocupado Kurosaki luego te veo–se giro caminando lentamente bajo la acera–Mis respetos a Ginjo,ese Idiota lo consiguio, hace lo saber Shinigami–dijo aun caminado.

"_Shinigami?"_ Rukia giro su mirada a Ichigo quien aun estaba mirando la partida de Grimmjow.

–Rukia–El tono de Ichigo era serio

–s..si?

Ichigo se giró hacia ella y como si de pluma fuera la subió a su hombro.

–Buaaaaa suéltame Idiota no soy un maldito muñeco!

–Ya cállate si te vas a estar metiendo en problemas como estos será mejor llevarte así–dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia delante.

–Hag Ichigo bájame estas aplastando mi cola contra mi estomago!–y era verdad Rukia al tener su cola enrollada en su estrecha cintura hacia que se aplastase contra su estómago en esa posición.

Ichigo se detuvo, la bajo hacia el suelo y metió una mano debajo de su camisa–a lo que Rukia no supo reaccionar en ese momento–dejando que Ichigo sacase su cola y callera por debajo de su falda. Volvió a subirla a su hombro volviendo a su caminata…con un gran sonrojo.

–Rukia tenía los ojos más que abiertos, tratando de procesar lo que había hecho Ichigo

"_metio…la mano dentro de ….mi camisa"_

–Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Suéltame en este instante pervertido, Auxilio este tipo me está secuestrado!–para suerte de Ichigo no había nadie en las calles

–Ya cállate!–

–No! Tú maldito metiste tu mano dentro de mi camisa! Que crees! Que soy una de esas chicas baratas con las que seguramente te revuelcas!

–No no lo creo! Maldición ya cállate–Ichigo la había bajado de su hombro, la había agarrado de la cintura y aun la tenía ligeramente alzada, Rukia aún no tocaba el suelo. Quedando sus rostros relativamente cerca.

Rukia sentía sus respiraciones chocar y sus mejillas arder, podía sentir la calidez de su mirada color á su mano dejándola descansar en la mejilla de Ichigo, no sabía lo que hacia,no sabia que hacer…

Ichigo cerro los ojos ante su toque, en que momento pasaron de los gritos a esta situación, no quería pensar mucho. Ichigo rodeo su cintura más fuerte estrechando los ojos esperando el momento en el que se acerque y

–Ichi–nii?–Pregunto una infantil voz haciendo que Ichigo se sobresaltara soltara a Rukia y cayera al suelo.

– ! Maldito eso dolio!

–Yuzu! Que haces aquí?

–Pues yo…fui a comprar lo que faltaba para la cena Ichi–nii

Rukia paro ante recibir la mirada de la pequeña Kurosaki.

Yuzu jadeo cuando vio las orejas de la Kuchiki y su cola cual había sido desatada por el idiota de Ichigo.

De repente un sonrojo se hizo visible en sus mejillas y ce acerco a Rukia agarrándola y tocando sus orejas haciendo que estas hagan un ruidito extraño (N/A Los que vieron cuando Kagome conoció a Inuyasha entenderán que ruido xD)

–Ha que estas haciendo?–Pregunto Ichigo mirando como su hermana seguía tocando las orejas de Rukia.

–He? Lo siento–se disculpó con dio una agradable sonrisa–Mi nombre es Kurosaki Yuzu encantada de conocerte…m…mmm

–a Kuchiki Rukia, igualmente–dijo Rukia en tono tranquilo

–Ha qué bonito nombre puedo decirte Rukia–san?

–Claro no hay problema

–Eres muy linda–dijo Yuzu poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas

–A e mm Gracias jeje–dijo Rukia con una gota en la cabeza (N/A ya saben al estilo anime .w.U)

Ichigo solo veía la facilidad de conocerse de Rukia y Yuzu

–Dime Rukia–san Quieres ir a comer a casa hare una rica cena–

–La verdad Yuzu no quisiera molestar–

–Que? No es ninguna molestia a Oto–san le encantara conocer la novia de Ichi–nii

–No! No es mi novia!–Grito Ichigo mas rojo que el cabello de su amigo de Rukia quien negaba con la cabeza energéticamente.

–Ichi–nii! No es buenbo negar así a tu linda Novia! Como se sentirá Rukia–onee–san!

_Onee–san!?_

–No no no Yuzu! no soy su novia lo juro

–Haaa? Pero si estaban tan juntos y lindos! En una posición muy de dorama–Espeto yuzu en un puchero

Rukia quería que se la tragara la quería ser absorbidos por ovnis

–Bien estoy segura que no falta mucho…Así que vamos Rukia onee–san te haré un platillo súper especial por tu visita–dijo Yuzu poniendo su brazo alrededor del de Rukia caminando a la no le quedo de otra que aceptar

–Onii–chan Trae esas bolsas que se me cayeron cuando los vi–Grito Yuzu

_Rukia ira a mi casa!_

–Por favor que me parta un rayo–dijo Ichigo al cielo

**Continuaraaaaaaa**

**Gracias por leer! Y no olvidar dejar un amoroso review *3* soñare con ustedes xDD ok no..Ya tengo la idea del siguiente capi así que no creo que tarde mucho n_n **

**Se conocerá algo de lo que paso con Riruka E Ichigo**

**Se conocerá de lo que trabaja Ichigo y por qué esta ahí**

**Ishin tortura a Ichigo y Rukia c:**

**Violo a Rukia ok no eso no xDD es todo Gracias y Adiós los quiere.**

**Mashiro n.ó**


End file.
